Relativity
by skipmcgee
Summary: Mrs. Weasley understands her children better than they think.


**Title:** Relativity

**Author**: SKT23

**Genre**: Implied H/R, 3rd person POV

**Summary**: Mrs.Weasley understands her children better then they think.

**Rating**: G

**Warnings/Spoilers**: Nada on both counts

**Word Count**: 827

**A/N**: This was a quick and easy 3rd person ficlet that was kind of fun to write. An unusual perspective (at least for me it is), but interesting all the same. Not much action (although you really shouldn't be surprised- I mean, hello, it's me), mostly character stuff. This had no beta, so all complaints should be directed right at me, but I gave it the once-over so hopefully the mistakes aren't too embarrassing.

In spite of what her children may think, Mrs. Weasley is not stupid. Nor does she miss the things her children try to hide from her, since it is often those secrets they are most obvious about. She can tell by the way their eyes shift, or their speech is stuttered or slow. Mrs. Weasley had become an expert at reading body language, and at reading her children.

So she has seen certain things coming from a long ways off. There is a watchfulness about her, despite the preoccupied air she has around her. Having as many children as she does makes it easy to learn how to multi-task, and she is a master. Having as many children as she does also means she learned how to stand back and let her children figure things out on their own, although that has not always been easy. So often she's wanted to help, to prevent hurt or anger the way one staves of bleeding at the source. But she's let her children discover things for themselves, so that they'll grow up and move on and leave her behind, but always leave her feeling proud.

Molly saw this the way she saw Charlie's move to Romania: an inevitability she predicted before Charlie himself even knew what he wanted. It wasn't that hard for her to figure it out, the way he went on and on about dragons from 12 years old on. The way he spoke of Romania; wistfully, as though he wasn't even aware he could step out and go Romania, that it did really exist beyond the curtain of his imagination.

Romania had to find Charlie, had to make itself available for him because, like most Weasley men, Charlie was completely oblivious to certain things. Arthur was certainly that way; there were days when she wondered if he even remembered how many children he had. Like Molly had to ask Arthur out, Romania had to offer Charlie the job before he realized it was already his to have.

This is the case now, and Molly knows it in her heart. Neither of them realize what they have, or what they want, but Molly know that, some day soon, they will figure it out. And as much as she wants to tell them, to save them the time and heartache and the fear of rejection, she stands back and lets them find their own way.

Molly watches her youngest son do much the same as Charlie did, all those years ago. The way he speaks constantly of Harry, although he tells the boy otherwise; the way he immediately thought to give him gifts that first year, and every year since. She doesn't know the extent of it, doesn't know he would give his life for his friend, and certainly doesn't know he's risked as much before and probably will again. All she knows is what she sees and hears, and what she feels in her heart. And although her son might think otherwise, all she ever wants for him is happiness, in whatever form it may come.

So she lets Harry visit on holidays, school breaks. Watches the two of them run around while joined at the hip, unconsciously connected and attuned to one another in a way that surprises her. She watches them grow up but not grow apart, instead understanding each new layer to the other's personality. They're both children, and always will be in her eyes, but neither of them is young anymore. The horrors in Harry's life she was unable to prevent, and she wonders if he was ever really a child. But her son has grown too, matured in a way that far surpassed her own high expectations. A resilience and compassion for his friend that warms her heart as it brings tears to her eyes.

She just hopes that Harry will understand what he has to do. She loves him dearly, and already regards him as her own son, but she knows that he hasn't always known a mother's touch. He's not particularly adept at reading the softer emotions, and she wonders if he'll miss his chance. But then she sees the way he smiles at Ron, and reflexively smiles herself. He might not know feelings, but he knows Ron. And when their ready, he'll make sure Ron knows him too.

T

H

E N D


End file.
